


Can You Keep Up?

by Sport11746



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sport11746/pseuds/Sport11746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali meet at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Keep Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly improving my writing. Lets hope there's not to many grammatical errors!

“Holy shit, Ali that girl has been eye-fucking you for at least the past half and hour!”

  
Ali rolled her eyes at her friend, Pinoe’s vulgar comment. They were seated at bar enjoying a well needed girls night out, and finding a potential hook-up was the last on her list of worries.

  
“Which girl?” she asked in confusion as she swerved her head left and right

  
“You are going to break your neck if you keep swerving like that! Don’t look now, but she is making her way over.”

 

Of course Ali did. Big Mistake.

  
Ali locked eyes with a Goddess who can only be mistaken for a woman. She had to be the sexiest woman she has ever met in her entire life. Tall, Blonde and Built… Three checks on her list of the three things she ever lusted in a woman. She couldn’t help but notice the tattoos that covered her arms. Ali soon found herself flustered as ever.

  
“Hello, I couldn’t help but notice your beautiful smile from across the bar. My name is Ashlyn, Ashlyn Harris.” She reached her hand out with a coy smile expecting for a handshake.

  
“I…mhm I am Alexandra Krieger, well Ali for short…” Ali mumbled and reached out her clammy hands to shake the gorgeous’ blondes hand.  
“Well aren’t you a cute one!” Ashlyn responded with a grin, clearly enjoying the nervous yet adorable girl in front of her

  
All most right on cue, Pinoe interjected with yet another vulgar comment “Soo Ashlyn, if you want to fuck my friend I am completely okay with it. Just buy me a drink first to help occupy my time!”

  
“PINOE!” Ali’s face soon turned into a tomato and she soon felt the redness spreading to her neck. “I am so sorry for my friend, she sometimes looses her manners clearly,” Ali quickly stammered out

  
Ashlyn stood there, expression unreadable. She soon held out her hand and motioned to the bartender, “One more of this gin and toxic for my lovely friend Pinoe here, put it on my tab”

  
Ali’s jaw nearly unhinged as she gasped at the blonde’s action. Before Ali knew it, the drink had arrived and she still couldn’t believe what was happening. The blonde, without notice, backed Ali against the bar. She leaned in and inched her face towards Ali. She reached up and caressed her cheeks as she searched into her eyes. She found what she was looking for, as Ali looked up to her with darken eyes she knew she had her. She planted a soft but lustful kiss on the girl’s lips.

With the most confidence one could have, “I will meet you in the bathroom in five.” Ashlyn said suggestively and with a wink she was gone.

Ali gulped “I…uh…yeah meet you in five got it,” she fumbled out.

With the blonde goddess finally out of sight, was then when Pinoe made herself known once again. “Look who is getting some tonight YOU ARE SO WELCOME!” Pinoe said with a chuckle

  
Ali proceeded to shove her best friend and share in the giggles. “Let’s just hope I can keep up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Blog: Love4USWNT.tumblr.com


End file.
